A Crazy Love Triangle (Demi LovatoSterling Knight & Nemi)
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I never thought that me Demi Lovato would be apart of a really crazy love triangle. With my best friend Nick Jonas who was also one of my co-stars on Camp Rock. And with Sterling Knight. Who I dated but then he hurt me. I still loved him. Which sometimes made our couple scenes on Sonny With A Chance awkward. I don't know what to do. I love them both so much.
1. Nick is always there for me

I looked down nervously, glancing at the watch that adorns my slender wrist, flipping the face towards myself to read the time.

11:55 AM.

I fidget nervously tapping my fingers on the cold table top I was currently slumped over. One palm is on my forehead supporting it as I stare down at basically nothing, my other arm bent and resting on the table, palm flat down on the surface between my body and the elbow supporting my head.

5 minutes to go.

Why was I nervous, maybe even scared? I am not sure. But I could hardly believe I was back after my break up with Sterling Knight. Due to the fact I was on tour for a year. The last time I was on the set of Sonny With a Chance. I want to go see my ex boyfriend Sterling before shooting in his dressing room. To read over some lines or in our case...have some fun. Back when I thought life was a perfect little fairy tale. When I thought I had found my prince charming to sweep me off my feet, and that finally, I was going to have my perfect story book ending. Back when I believed in love with all of my heart. Before my parent's divorce. Before he let me down. I had walked in his dressing room with him fucking Tiffany Thornton. My other co-star who played Tawni Hart on the show. That day why we where shooting what was supposed to be the last episode of the season. I had a major break down. Picking fights all day with them both. We sadly couldn't finish it. So now it was supposed to be the start of this season. The very first episode. Why I was on tour my best friend Nick Jonas was there. One night we gotten really drunk...and hooked up. We both decided to keep it a secret and just be secret fuck buddies. It was great. No feelings just sex. No way of getting hurt. Right?

Thoughts of everything from the past flooded my mind, causing me to visibly shudder. I swore I could still feel his warm touch on my shoulder, feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

Suddenly I jump, my eyes, which I hadn't even realized were closed shot open and I slightly jump, taking my hand from my forehead.

Someone was touching Me. Someone was breathing behind me. I nearly had a heart attack. My mind was racing trying to think of who it was. I prayed it wasn't Nick or Sterling. I didn't want to much drama this early in the day.

"Sorry to scare you love!" I heard Eric Dean Seaton aka the Directer voice chuckle breathily. "Just thought I'd let you know your needed on set in 10. So you should run off to hair and make up. Good luck today. I know it is hard for you."

"Uh, thanks Eric." I reply almost breathless from the scare. "I'll be out in just one second..." I trailed off trying to slow my heart rate down and stop my head from spinning.

"Alrighty, love. Take your time, I'm going to see if everything is set up." Eric said still slightly laughing through his words. Obviously scaring me half to death is amusing to him.

I take a sharp breath in releasing through closed teeth. I just needed to calm down, and Eric scaring me definitely wasn't helping the cause.

Finally, I snapped out of my trance, knowing that I hard to go to hair and make up. Then shoot the scene. Although I didn't have to be here, I wanted to, for my fans. I could had quit and give up playing Sonny. But I had let my fans down when we couldn't put out that last episode last season. They had been so understanding as to not hate/bitch at me for not being able to finish shooting it. For obvious reasons -cough cough- Sterling, but I knew I had to pay them back for everything they had done for yme, so setting my differences aside, I decided I would start shooting. Sonny With a Chance again. And just hope to God that I could avoid him..Which would be hard due to the fact. He was playing my love interest on the show Chad.

I stepped out of the dressing. Just as I did I looked up.

Oh God. It's him...

I turned quickly on my heels, letting my -now black hair- fall in front of my face and put a hand up to shield myself as well, head down.

Too late. He saw me...fuck...so much for no drama.

"Demi?" A voice rang out sounding part confused, part hopeful and part nervous.

I froze, my breath catching between My lips. "Shit." I let slip out quietly, back still to the impostor.

My muscles twitched urging me to move, but it was too late, my feet wouldn't budge and a firm, but careful hand hand already been placed ontop of my shoulder.

My breath hissed out between gritted teeth.

I turned to him slowly as he spun me around by his grip on my shoulder, still looking to the ground, trying anything to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Bye." I said stubbornly, glaring at him.

I turned again to leave, but once again, he caught me by both shoulders, turning me back to him, holding me just an arm's length away, searching my face with a bit of anger.

"What the fuck you you want Sterling?" I let the words flow coldly from my lips, trying my hardest to appear unfazed but icy.

"Look, we need to talk." He whispered back. I slightly shuddered at his silky smooth voice and his hands that heated my skin.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?" I snapped back with so much hate in my words.

"There's everything to talk about." He said back, not so much argumentatively, but more matter-of-factly.

I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me as I still refused to meet his gaze.

"Fuck you Sterling," I snapped. "Would you please just leave me the fuck alone?! There is nothing more to say. You were what I wanted, I gave what I gave. I'm not sorry I met you, I'm not sorry it's over, I'm not sorry. There's nothing to save..." I trailed off, "I'm not sorry, there's nothing to save..." I recited the lyrics I had written back when this was all so fresh to me. Still, the words seemed so relevant, nothing had changed, and I had nothing to say. It was a learning thing, and I knew not to be fooled again. My eyes blazed with such intensity and hatred into his.

Starling's mouth dropped slightly in hurt it seemed.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said, anger behind my words as I said them powerfully and clearly.

Sterling said nothing, but dropped his hands from both of my shoulders, allowing me to leave. I turned once again and started down the hallway. I needed to be alone for a while before I go to hair and make up.

I went down to the cafe, after grabbing my guitar from where I left it buy the So Random stage, I sat down and began strumming a familiar melody. One I played when I thought of him. Almost every day.

God that was strange to see you again

Introduced by a friend of a friend

I could still remember, my friend insisting that I must meet some guy.

Little did I know, it would be Sterling. To not cause a scene, I simply pretended to not be sure who this guy was. Then we became co-stars on the same show and started dating. Who knew? I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'

In that instant it started to pour,

Captured a taxi despite all the rain

We drove in silence across Pont Champlain

And all of the time you thought I was sad

I was trying to remember your name..."

Well, maybe I did remember his name, but I just liked the impact of these lyrics in the song, to pretend that I was so over him, that I didn't even remember his name.

"This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin

Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in

Now you're outside me

You see all the beauty

Repent all your sin

It's nothing but time and a face that you lose

I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose

I'll write you a postcard

I'll send you the news

From a house down the road from real love.."

I thought of how he denied love, how he broke me and left me. I knew I had loved him, I knew I hated him, but I knew I could never stop loving him. No matter what.

"He, however, had lost all credibility to you.

Live through this, and you won't look back...

Live through this, and you won't look back...

Live through this, and you won't look back..."

I lied to myself with these lines, I knew every time I sang this song, I was still definitely looking back, wishing everything back.

"There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave

You were what I wanted

I gave what I gave

I'm not sorry I met you

I'm not sorry it's over

I'm not sorry there's nothing to save

I'm not sorry there's nothing to save..."

The words stung my heart, having just said them. Such a beautiful tragedy. No words ever so pure, no words ever so true. But I sure as hell had wished so many times that my words were faulty, that it was all just a lie to prove to myself that I could live without him.

Of course I could live without him, but no one said it was easy.

"That's beautiful." I heard a steady voice from behind me.

I sigh hard putting down my guitar expecting full well to want to slap whoever was there for listening in on my private moment. I hadn't played that song for anyone, it was far too personal.

I turn, my eyes widening and gasping slightly. "Nick?" I breathed out.

"Hi." He mutters lamely.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I say breathily unsure what else to say. Immediately after I said it I wished it back knowing how stupid it sounded. But yet...at the same time looking at Nick...I didn't...that was even more stupid right?

He dismissed my comment. "I know how you feel." He said weakly talking as if we were still best friends the fuck buddies didn't change anything. Other then the fact we where now having sex. "Me and Alexis, we uh... broke up." He confesses to me. "But it wasn't because of you and what we did...nobody knows about it."

"I know, I am sorry." I say emotionless, the shock wearing off. Relived that I wasn't the reason for there break up. If I was...I would had hated myself. More then I already do. "I watch E! News." I somewhat joke, earning a small smile from his closed lips. He looks down kicking the dirt.

"Yeah, I guess I should have known. Everyone knows about that. That's what you get when you are Nick Jonas and your girlfriend - ex girlfriend, " he corrects himself, "is Alexis Texas world famous cheerleader." He sighs hard. "The world knows your business. I don't even know what a private life is anymore. I swear... I take a shit and it's front page news." He chuckles at his own expense.

I can't help but laugh out loud at that.

He smiles at me. "Heyyyy! There's that million dollar laugh!" He grins at me. I blushed a deep red. "I've missed it, and you. Why you where away." He say a little more seriously.

"I've missed you too Nicky." I whisper out. "And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you it's just after the whole Sterling thing I just, I just couldn't bare to and..."

He cuts me off. "Whoa! Take a breath there!" He laughs at my breathless rant I've started. "I understand Dem, really, I do. And I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with anybody" He looks sad.

"I just-" I start. "I just couldn't deal with it." I whispered to him.

"It's okay." He states sympathetically as he sees the tears starting to bubble up in my eyes. He is immediately alert. "Demi! Shh, come here! Don't cry, it's okay!" He promises, taking me into a tight hug. "It's okay." He repeats, stroking my hair.

"No," I sobbed, "it's no-not okay.." i whimpered in his arms. "I'm so sorry." I let out with my tears. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"It is not your fault. Demi." He whispered to me. Kissing the top of my head. I took a deep breath. "How are you feeling? How are you holding up?" I asked him softly.

Nick looked down at me. "I am just hanging on. If it wasn't for you and the whole just fuck buddies thing we have going on...I don't think I would had made it..." He told me honestly.

I nodded at him. Nick no matter what was always there for me...even if it was just for sex...but I still love Sterling...I looked up at Nick. "Hall closest locks..." I whispered. He nodded knowing what I met buy that. We want into the hall closest together. He closed the door forgetting to lock it. We where having a steaming make out seasion why ripping off each others cloths. We both knew it had to be quick because I had to be on set soon. Nick roughly put his dick inside me. He picked me up pushing me into the wall holding me up there. Why pumping in and out of me fast and hard. I moaned tossing my head back into the wall closing my eyes. It felt amazing. We didn't know that Sterling walked into the closest hearing us. Why looking for me because we had to start shooting. We didn't hear him leave slamming the door. Before we knew it. We both came at the same time. I panted heavly laying my head on Nick's chest. "T-thank you." I breathed out. "No thank you for everything Demi." He whispered kissing the top of my head. He pulled out of me. We both quickly gotten dressed and I ran to hair and make up knowing I was already late.

A/N: Song lyrics credit goes to Stars and the song is called. "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" if you want to check it out. 


	2. How Did he find out?

I couldn't understand why Sterling was acting so weird on the set today. To start off with we had to shoot a scene where we had to kiss. But he flat out said. "I am not going to kiss her. Never know where that mouth had been." I almost killed him. Yes we kissed and had sex when we where dating. But still. I shrugged it off. We shoot everything we had to shoot together but the kiss. That lead to another huge fight and the crew said that was it for the day. We would keep shooting tomorrow.

After the weird day on set. I had went back to my dressing room to change. And take off my make up. And to cry. The last thing I needed was for anyone to see me crying. Just by being back at the set alone was enough speculation. And quite honestly, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. No questions, no whispers, no rumors, no lies. I didn't need any of that again, and most importantly, I wanted, no, needed, being back on set to run as smoothly as possible. Sans drama.

Of course, I knew that it was just a dream.

I flopped down hopelessly on my couch, covering my face with a pillow. I just feel like screaming, letting it all out; so I do just that.

Fitfully I screamed into my pillow letting various obscenities pass my lips. Never before have I felt so relieved as I did after my little tantrum. I slam my fists down by my sides while laying on my back, pillow still covering my face. I sign deeply and fist the pillow ripping it from my face. Suddenly my heart drops and my eyes narrow. A wide eyed boy with lush dark hair is staring back at me from the doorway.

Fuck.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I snapped harshly as I throw the pillow down.

"Yeah, but if I knocked, you wouldn't have answered." He replied simply.

My body tenses knowing that he is speaking the truth. "Just go away!" I spit out fiercely feeling even more angry that he could call my every move and also feeling a bit at a loss of words.

"Wow, Demi!" He spits out mockingly. "That's the best you've got?" Sterling's lips slightly turn up at my frustration.

"Fine. If you're not leaving, I am." I growled grabbing my phone from the foot of my bed. Putting it into my bra.

I stand to walk out past him. But suddenly and unexpectedly. I was being thrown up against the wall. Trapped between his strong arms.

I winced slightly as I roughly hit the wall. "What the fuck Nick?" I hiss with slight pain, but mostly annoyance. "Let me fucking go!"

His eyes search my face, and it feels to me like a million little daggers piercing my body with every look he gives me. His eyes glimmer at me. I begin to search them subconsciously. Yes, there is some anger in them, but I can also see his eyes darkened with lust.

"No." He replies simply. "You can't keep running away Demi." He smirks, his lips grazing over mine. My heart drops and my stomach twists into knots, but I can't move.

"Did you know I used to love you Dem?" His voice is dark and husky as he whispers, his lips to my ear. His tongue suddenly darts out and he pulls my earlobe in between his lips, sucking it softly, then kissing right below it, close to my jaw line.

My knees feel weak, and against my will I can feel myself being turned on. I manage the best reply I can at the moment, "Oh?" I squeak out.

"I always wanted you so badly." He said sensuously, pressing his lips to my neck and running his hands softly past my breasts and along my sides. He ran them all the way down to my hips covered by a little mini skirt, holding on.

I can't find the breath to say anything back, but I slightly gasp at his movements. A light flush comes to my face, a bit embarrassed by my sudden arousal.

His hands wander further down my body to my exposed thighs, his body is now fully against mine on the wall as he continues to suck my neck. His hand slowly starts wondering upward, slipping beneath my denim mini. I hold my breath with surprise. My mind is rushing now and your logic is screaming at me to move, pull away, or something to stop the madness, but my hormones are telling me to let it happen, to let him touch me.

His hand slips between my legs to my inner thigh, creeping higher and higher. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy now, but I close my eyes at his touch, allowing my head to fall back against the wall in pleasure.

His hand slowly moves lightly across my panty covered sex and I whimper with want. When Nick hears this I can feel his lips turn up into a small smirk against my neck.

"You're so wet." He breaths out against my neck, causing me to shudder as he presses a little harder against my sex again. And suddenly, he is dropping to his knees and kissing my inner thigh. A small moan escapes my lips. "I always wanted you so bad." He repeated his earlier statement in a completely lustful, raspy tone, rubbing me harder still. I knew I couldn't take much more.

His lips moved up, placing a soft kiss on my clit through my panties. "Until I found out you had already had Nick." He said just as calmly before standing up and walking out leaving me confused, shocked, and mostly importantly... completely horny still up against the wall. I panted and looked around. I needed to find Nick and talk to him. But I needed to take care of my wettness first. Normally I would go to Nick to get it taken care of. But I needed to talk to him more then have sex with him. So I want over to my dressing room door closing it and locking it.

I slowly took off my clothes and laid down on the couch again. I took a deep breath and slowly ran my hands over my breasts. I closed my eyes letting myself enjoy it. I never really masterbaited before. But a first time for everything right? I took one of my nipples in between my pointer finger and my thumb. I lightly pinched it gasping softly. I then rolled it around in between my fingers. Getting it nice and hard. Why making myself even more wet. I did the same treatment to my other nipple. I then slowly rubbed my hands down my belly. I slowly started to rub my own clit. Lightly moaning at the pleasure I was giving myself. I lightly pinched it. Which made me gasp and arch my hips up. I slowly entered myself with two fingers. I slowly pumped them in and out why rubbing my clit with my other hand. I let out some puppy like sounds. Why fingering myself faster and harder. I curled my fingers hitting my g-spot. I kept fingering myself and rubbing my own clit. Then the I finally hit my high cumming all over my fingers. I pulled them out and worked on catching my breath. After that I wiped my hand off and gotten dressed. I left my dressing room taking a deep breath. I want off to find Nick to talk to him.

A/N: Okay two things.

1. This is my first time writing in my story where somebody masterbaited. So I hope I did a good job. If I didn't. Then sorry.

2. What will you all like to happen next? Who do you think Demi should end up with? Sterling, or Nick, or even somebody else? Leave me some ideas. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. (: 


	3. Talking to Nick about it

I went out to my car and pulled out my phone. Sending Nick a quick text. "We need to talk now. Where should I meet you?" I sent him. I puffed some air as I waited for him to text me back. He soon texted me back. "The hotel down the street. Room 202." He sent me. I closed my eyes thinking about it. That room was the room Nick and I did it for the first time. I pushed that aside. We needed to talk for once. Not have sex at all...will maybe sex afterwords...no stop it Demi. Don't think about that now. I opened my eyes texting him back. "On my way." I turned off my phone and started up my car. Starting to drive over.

I soon gotten to the hotel. I parked my car and gotten out. I used the remote to to lock my car up after closing the door. I put my keys and phone into my purse. I walked inside the hotel and over to Nick's room. I reached up and knocked on the door. Nick opened it and looked at me. "Hey Demz come on in." He told me stepping aside. He was shirtless at the time. I stared at his abs. Thinking about just ripping off his jeans and boxers and doing dirty things to him. I shook it off. Now wasn't the time. I reached over picking up a shirt he left on the floor. I tossed it over to him. "Please put this on." I asked him softly.

Nick looked at me weirdly as he put it on. "What is up? This isn't like you." He said softly sitting on the bed. I walked into the room closing the door and locking it. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

I took a deep breath and asked him. "Did you tell anybody...about us? This thing?" I asked him softly. Nick shook his head. "No. Not a single soul. Why do you ask?" He said looking at me worried. I looked down. "Sterling somehow found out. I swear I didn't say anything to anybody about it..." I told him everything Sterling did and how much of an ass he was to me. Nick shook his head. "That asshole. I will kill him." He said in a growl.

I looked down at my lap. Close to tears. "How..did he find out?" I asked myself softly. What if he tells everybody else? Nick soon pulled me onto his lap. Into his warm welcoming arms holding me close. "Shh it is going to be okay. I don't know how he found out." He kissed my hair then as if he could read my mind. He said softly. "I don't think he would tell anybody about it. He is not that much of an ass." I slowly nodded calming down. Cuddling up closer to him.

I looked up at him. "Do you know what will make me feel better?" I asked softly. He shook his head no. I smiled and whispered. "Ripping off your clothes and fucking the life out of you." He looked at me titling his head. "Are you sure?" He asked stroking my cheek wiping away some tears in his caring way. I nodded. "Please? I need this..." I whispered. He nodded grabbing a hold of my face pulling me in for a deep kiss.

I broke the kiss and ripped his shirt off. I leaned over kissing him again. I ran my hands over Nick's abs feeling them up. Nick lighlty moaned into the kiss. He then broke the kiss and slid my shirt over my head throwing it across the room. He then leaned over kissing my neck. I grainded my hips into Nick's as I moaned arching my neck. I could feel him getting hard under me.

Nick granted as he kissed his way down to my bra. Kissing the white soft flesh that the black lacy bra was holding. He unhooked the bra. Sliding it off of me throwing it across the room. He then carefully laid me down on the bed getting ontop of me. Nick took one of my nipples inside his mouth sucking on it. He took my other nipple in between his pointer finger and thumb. Rolling it around, pinching it and lightly pulling on it. I moaned and closed my eyes loving the treatment he was giving me. I slowly unzipped his jeans. Putting my hand down them and his boxers. I ran my hand over his big cock feeling it get even harder. If that was possable. Nick moaned bucking his hips into my hand. I smirked pulling my hand out to tease him. "Your ready for me."

I whispered slowly flipping us over so I was ontop. I took off his jeans and boxers quickly. I then smiled moving over buy his dick. I looked up into Nick's eyes as I slowly took his dick inside my mouth. I moved my head up and down slowly starting to give him a blow job. I took it inside deeper deep throating it. Nick moaned putting his hands into my hair moving my head up and down on it. At the pace he wanted. I moved my head up and down faster and harder. Soon he came inside my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum and spit his dick out. I licked my lips clean. "Mm yummmy." I whispered in my slutty bedroom voice.

Nick slowly laid me down on the bed and gotten ontop of me. "Thank you Demi...that was amazing. Now it is time for me to return the favor." He whispered slowly taking off my mini skirt. He then started to kiss my thighs, why lightly biting and sucking on them. I gasped arching my hips up. He then kissed my panties over my pussy. He took them in between his teeth and slowly took them off with his mouth. I felt myself get even wetter at that. Nick smiled enjoying the site. "Your nice and wet for me." He whispered. I just nodded at him.

Nick put my legs over his shoulders. He leaned over starting to eat me out. Licking, sucking all of my juices up. He pumped his tongue in and out of me hard and fast. He rubbed and pinched my clit lightly with his fingers. I soon screamed out. "NICKY!" As I came hard all over his face.

Nick took my legs off of his shoulders. He licked me clean then pulled back. He sat down on the bed beside me. Licking his lips. "You taste way better. Demi." He whispered to me.

I panted and gotten up. Moving onto his lap putting his cock inside my pussy. I leaned over kissing him deeply. My walls thightened around his dick inside me. That made us both moan. I slowly moved up and down his dick. Giving him a lap dance. Nick put his hands on my waste helping me move up and down on his dick. I broke the kiss and leaned back. Bonching up and down his dick hard and fast. Nick leaned over taking one of my nipples inside my motuh sucking on it. I soon came hard all over his dick. Nick stopped me from moving even throw he didn't cum yet.

Nick whispered into my ear. "Get into doggy stayle." I smiled brightly at that. That was my most favorite sex position ever. I gotten onto my hands and knees sticking my ass out at Nick. I placed my hands on the wall so I could hold onto it. Nick roughly put his cock inside my pussy from behind. I screamed both in pleasure and pain at that. Nick granted as he started to fuck me from behind fast and hard. He roughly grabbed my breasts squeezing and pulling on them. Making me moan. He then grabbed my hair roughly with one hand pulling back on it forcing my head back. As he leaned over roughly kissing me. He used his other hand to roughly spank my ass. I soon came hard all over his dick again. And he came inside me. He pulled out and let me go slowly.

I laid down on the bed. Nick laid down beside me. We where both sweating and panting a lot. I slowly turned around to face Nick. I looked into his eyes. "What will happen now? What will we do? With him knowing?" I asked him softly. Nick pulled me into his arms holding me close. "I honestly don't know. But we will figure it out. We always do." I nodded agreeing with him. I nuzzled into his chest and fallen asleep. Nick turned off the light on the bedside table and we both laid there sleeping tangled up in each other.

I have two things to ask y'all before I keep going with this book.  
>1. What will you like to happen next?<br>2. Who should Demi, Nick, and Sterling end up with in the end? 


	4. Sparks Fly

I woke up the next morning. I looked over at Nick. Who was still sleeping. I kissed his cheek and gotten out of the bed. I gotten up and gotten dressed. I had to go back on the Sonny With a Chance set. And shoot that kiss scene with Sterling today. Hopefully there will be no drama today.

I left the hotel getting into the car. I drove to the studio. When I gotten there I parked my car and went to my dressing room. I quickly gotten into my costume. Had my hair and make up done.

After I gotten ready. I went onto the set. Sterling came up to me. "Hey sorry about yesterday. I was an ass." He told me. I looked at him kind of shocked. I nodded at him. "It is okay but how..." I was going to ask how he knew about Nick and I. When we heard somebody yell out. "Places everybody!" We knew that met. We had to shoot the kiss scene.

Sterling and I gotten onto the set. We started saying our lines. Talking about not dating and just being friends. Then we started walking away from each other. When Sterling said his next line. "Friends can hug right?"

I turned on my heel like I was supposed too and looked at him. "Uh yeah. I hug the randoms all the time." I said walking over to him. I leaned over hugging him.

I pulled back a bit. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. Before I leaned up standing on my tippy toes due to the fact he is taller then me. Kissing him softly. He started to kiss me back. I swear there was sparks flying all around us both. Sterling and I deepened the kiss. Then we heard. "Cut! Great job guys!" Sterling and I broke away from each other. Our perfect moment was over.

Sterling turned walking away. I stayed back watching him. I still loved him more then anything. But there was Nick. It felt so good to be with him. And everything. Part of me wanted to go after Sterling. Why the other part of me didn't know what to do.

A/N: Okay what should Demi do? Go after Sterling? Go back to Nick? Hmm? Let me know what will you like to happen next. (: 


	5. Talking to Sterling

I took a long deep breath. Just thinking to myself what to do. Then it came to mind. Go after Sterling and see if there is really still something there between us. I want after him. "Sterling! Wait!" I called out to him.

Sterling stopped. He turned around and looked at me. As soon as I came up to him. He crushed his lips onto mine. Kissing me deeply. I moaned softly kissing him back. My arms want around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands want around my waste holding me close to him. His tougne peaked out from in between his lips licking my buttom lip. I opened my mouth knowing what he wanted. He entered my mouth with his tongue and our tongues started to have some kind of battle. He carefully picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste why he held onto my ass.

Why we where making out like teenagers. Sterling carried me into his dressing room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and quickly locked it. He then carried me to the couch and liad me down on it. Getting ontop of me never once breaking the kiss. We started to roughly rub each other in places above our cloths. But then I remembered. He found out about Nick and I. I wanted to know how he found out. I wanted to make sure he would keep it a secret. I didn't want Nick getting hurt more then he already was. I also needed to know what this ment for us. I broke the kiss and pushed him back whispering. "We need to talk."

Sterling nodded agreeing with me. He gotten off of me. I sat up. Sterling then sat down beside me. I looked over at him. Taking a slow long deep breath.

"How did you find out about Nick and I?" No point of beating around the bush right? Sterling looked at me. He had a look on his face that showed he was hurt. I felt bad knowing it was my fault he was hurt.

"Yesterday before we had to shoot the kiss sence. I want to look for you because you where late. I heard some sounds coming from inside a closest. The door was unlocked. So I just want inside. I saw Nick holding you up against the wall with your legs around his waste and he was fucking you. I then stormed out slamming the door shoot." He told me. My jaw dropped. Now yesterday when Sterling was a ass towards me and how he treated me afterwords all made sinse.

"Oh...my gosh." I whispered looking down at my shoes. I sighed and then looked up at him. "I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It was just after you and I broke up. I was having a hard time. Nick and I want to a bar and we gotten really drunk. Ended up in his hotel room. Will I think you can pretty much put together what happened next. But I swear it was just sex with us. We where just fuck buddies. But nobody can know about it. Not even Nick's ex girlfriend. So can you please...keep it between us three? I just don't want to hurt him..." I told him softly hoping he would keep it a secret.

Sterling nodded. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It shouldn't hurt as much. Due to the fact like you said. We where broken up. But it still hurt. I wont tell anybody. I like Nick. He is like a brother to me. I'm just sorry for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

I sighed relived how it want. I nodded at him. "Of course. Only if you can forgive me. For the way I hurt you." I whispered to him.

Sterling leaned over kissing my cheek. "Already forgiven." He whispered into my ear.

I looked down blushing. I then looked into his eyes. I didn't want to ask him that question and risk spoiling this moment. But it had to be asked. I took a deep breath and asked him. "What does this mean for us?"

Sterling leaned back and bit his lip. "Will seems how it was just sex with you and Nick right? You don't have feelings towards him. If you think you can give me another chance. Then I think I might be able to give us another shot." He told me.

When he said that about me not having feelings towards Nick. I looked down at my lap close to tears. That made me think clearly about Nick. It honestly just wasn't sex with us. It seemed to be something more. Much more. I didn't know what to say or do. If I said yes right away and started going with Sterling again. How would it hurt Nick? How would it hurt Sterling if we don't work again? Or to see me with Nick knowing what we did? How would it hurt Sterling if I said no. How bad would I hurt Sterling? I wasn't even thinking about myself at that moment. I was thinking about the two guys I loved more then anything else on earth.

Sterling seemed to be able to read my mind. For he kissed my cheek and whispered. "I know it is not just sex with you and Nick. I know you have a lot on your mind to think about. I know that Demi you have a choice to make. But just know no matter what. I will always love you. I'm going to give you your space to think about things." He said getting up and leaving. I then started crying. I didn't know what to do. At all.

A/N: Okay so Demi has to make a choice. What should she do? Let me know! 


	6. We are going to try dating

I gotten up and started to pace around the room. What do I do? Which one do I pick? Who do I love more? I asked myself in my mind. I sighed softly. Why did love have to be so hard for?

I then came up with a idea. Try dating them both. Take my time to fall in love with hopefully only one of them. I pulled out my phone texting them both. "Meet me at the diner across the street in a hour." They both texted me back saying that they would be there.

I changed into my dark blue skinny jeans. My AC/DC t-shirt. I put my black hair up into a bun. I then applied a little bit of make up. I left my dressing room and went out to my car.

I gotten my car. I drove to the diner and parked. I gotten out and went inside. I sat down and ordered myself a milkshake why I waited for the guys to show up. When I gotten my milkshake. I sat there sipping it.

In no time. Both Nick and Sterling walked in. They walked over to the table I was it. "Sit." I told them. They both sat down across from me.

"What is going on?" Nick asked me. Sterling looked at him then at me.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never Demi. I softly told myself. I looked across at them both.

"There is this thing I want to try with you both. It is called dating. So here is the deal. You both have to call me and book a date. Then you have to take me out on that date. If things go will. You might get lucky. Also it would help me with choosing which one of you I want to be with." They both nodded agreeing with me. I smiled finishing my milkshake. I gotten up. I want to the counter and paid for my drink. I then left getting into my car. I drove home thinking my idea was good. Hopefully it would work.

A/N: So Demi is going to try and date them both. Which one should she end up with in the end? What should happen on them dates? Leave me ideas! 


End file.
